


We Are One

by Orchid Ember (YAOIisJUSTICE)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Self-cest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOIisJUSTICE/pseuds/Orchid%20Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP为MGRR中Jack（里人格）x Raiden（表人格）。水仙R18/脑内PLAY/镜子PLAY/手臂怎么又断了/我们终于合体了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are One

**Author's Note:**

> po主第一次写文，无文笔，OOC必备，有雷有肉，结尾高能慎入。细节问题请不要深究。（e.g. Raiden有局部有丁丁？）

自从Raiden打败Armstrong已经过去一年了，也就是说他意识到那家伙的存在也有一年了。虽然Raiden很感谢Doktor他们欣然接受了他另一个人格的存在，但他本人并不承认Jack是他的一部分。Jack是从他的狂气中诞生的，在Raiden看来Jack是暴戾的嗜血的毫无人性可言，也是他深深埋藏不愿被人知晓的本我。这一年中Raiden没少在脑内和Jack争吵，Jack对Raiden的“My sword is a means of justice”嗤之以鼻，而Raiden对Jack能随意地抢夺身体的主导权一事咬牙切齿——这似乎让他觉得自己被另一个自己打败了，这种挫败感和对Jack本身的不满让他一直在想办法把Jack从自己身上剔除出去。

近来Raiden表现的更为焦躁，甚至在一次任务中对Courtney大吼出声。一片尴尬的寂静过后Boris的声音从无线电里传来：“呃，Raiden，我们非常能理解你的烦躁，这也是为什么我一直计划着给你放个假……你看，这个任务过后休息一个月怎么样，你可以去新西兰陪伴你的家人，顺便散散心……”Raiden对他的粗鲁感到非常后悔，不停地向Courtney道歉，也接受了这一个月的假期。

“也许Rose能安抚住Jack让他别再出来捣乱……也是时候让John记得他还有个爸爸存在。”Raiden就是抱着这样的心态站在他新西兰的家门前。自从Raiden卸下外骨骼，换上西装，登上飞机开始，Jack就反常地一直沉默不语，虽然他们两个本身也不是多话的人，但Jack安静的仿佛不存在一般，给Raiden一种回到Jack这一人格苏醒以前的错觉。这当然并没有使Raiden感到困扰，事实上他感谢这份难得的安宁，一定程度上平复了将要见到妻子和孩子的激动与不安。

“Hey，亲爱的，你回来了！”“爸爸！”一切都很顺利，他们共进了晚餐，倾诉对彼此的思念。Raiden觉得这是他一年来过的最幸福而满足的一天。把John哄上床后，Raiden被Rose牵着手回到了他们的卧室，回温了让他们相识相知的电影《金刚》。虽然从影片开始没多久，Rose的手就在Raiden的身上徘徊，而Raiden也回应了她的邀请，给了她一个温柔的亲吻。“Jack……”Rose甜蜜的轻唤此时却像一道霹雳在Raiden的脑海里炸开，也是这一瞬间，Raiden感到眼前一黑，失去了对身体的控制……在他昏迷之前，Raiden在脑海里怒吼了一声“Fuck you，Jack...”

……

Raiden觉得这不是他的错觉——自从起床后Rose就用一种奇怪的眼神看着他，护着身后的John和他保持着一段距离。“Rose，那个，呃……昨晚……？”Raiden犹豫着开口，仔细环顾了四周，发现家具有着不同程度的损伤。“Jack……我想我们还是分开一段时间比较好。”Rose低着头，躲避Raiden的视线，将她垂在脸旁的头发捋到耳后，这让她脸颊上的一条红痕暴露在Raiden眼前。“那个……是我做的吗？”Raiden向前跨出一步，伸手想要抚摸Rose的脸颊，他颤抖的声音里夹杂着难以遏制的愤怒——对自己，对另一个自己的愤怒。“没事的，你……他都和我说了。”Rose慌张地退后一步，让Raiden的手尴尬地停在了半空。慢慢攥紧拳头，Raiden隐忍地收回手臂，“我懂了，我很抱歉……我会走的，为了你也为了John能有个更好的成长环境。”

……

Raiden不知道他现在身处何处。自从他被Rose踢出家门似乎已经过去好几个小时了。他依稀记得他在酒吧里一杯接一杯地喝，仿佛前几年酗酒的习惯又重新回到了他身上。他的记忆停留在漆黑的街上，一直徘徊游荡直到最后失去意识倒在一个幽深的小巷里。Raiden坐起身，甩甩头努力让自己清醒一些，发现自己躺在一张还算干净的旅店的床上。

“应该是Jack那家伙。”一想到Jack，那种愤怒又熊熊燃烧了起来。Raiden觉得他们该就这次的事件谈谈。“Jack，你这混蛋给我死出来！你到底对Rose做了什么？！”Raiden对着镜子里的自己怒吼道，企图将自己的愤怒最大程度地传达给Jack。

“我只是做了你早就该做的事。”事实上，Raiden已经有段时间没听到Jack的声音了，这种自己的声音不经过耳朵直接在脑海里响起的诡异感让Raiden甚至感到有些怀念。他甩开这些乱七八糟的想法，试图将自己的注意力集中在对Jack的怒火上，但还没有完全分解的酒精让他觉得有些力不从心。

“你怎么敢伤害我的家人！要不是只有自杀才能杀了你，你早就死了！”Raiden一拳砸在镜子上，镜面上立刻布满了细密的裂痕。

“醒醒吧。你是个怪物，你没有家人，你的家在战场上。”冷酷无情的声音回响在Raiden耳边，一下子刺中了他心中最脆弱的地方。

等等，耳边？Raiden猛地回头，不敢相信他所看到的。他自己，或者说，Jack，正站在他眼前，嘴角带着恶毒的微笑，眼里闪烁着嗜血的红光，用一种捕食者窥视着猎物的眼光盯着他，这让Raiden非常不爽和——不自在。

“你！这怎么可能？！”Raiden不会承认他有过那么一瞬间的退缩。飞速地扫视了一遍四周，Raiden对没能找到能对Jack造成伤害的武器感到遗憾。但正是这一瞥让Raiden发现房间的布局产生了细微的变化——这是他和Rose的卧室，也因此明白过来这应该是Jack不知如何做到的能让他们两人面对面的VR场景。

“怎么样，还满意你所看到的么？”Jack挑衅的冷笑成功地激起Raiden的杀意，他不顾后果地就朝Jack的面门挥出了一拳。Jack轻而易举地截下了这一击，Raiden另一只手也紧随其后，但同样惨遭钳制，而且整个人还被反锁在Jack怀里。

“这就是你的全部力量？真是可悲，干脆地把身体让给我怎么样？”Jack的手指开始在Raiden身上四处游走，即使隔着一层薄薄的织物Raiden依然感受到被触碰的地方似乎被火灼烧般疼痛，让他整个人都不受控制地颤抖了起来。

Raiden激烈地挣扎着，但不论如何也无法摆脱Jack的桎梏，而身后人的吐息却变得急促滚烫起来。那双熟悉又陌生的手不知何时已经溜进了他的衬衫，大胆地在他平坦光滑的胸膛上来回探索着。Raiden体内的酒精终于在他感受到顶着他屁股的某种异样感而彻底分解了。

“Don't you dare–如果你继续做下去，我发誓，哪怕是自杀我也要杀了你！”Raiden几乎是从牙缝间挤出这句话，从喉咙里发出威胁的嘶声。Jack对此置若罔闻，回应Raiden的只有衣服被粗暴地撕裂和纽扣跌落在地板上的清脆声响。

Raiden不能理解，他们理应有完全相同的躯体，为什么Jack的力量比他强这么多？而眼下的局势容不得他细想，他用手在空气中胡乱地一抓，恰巧揪住了Jack的头发，狠狠一拽，迫使埋首于他颈间的Jack停下对他脖子的啃咬。事实证明，触怒Jack不是一个明智的决定，Raiden为他刚才不谨慎的行为付出了惨痛的代价——他的双臂被Jack干净利落的扭脱臼了。

虽然失去对手臂的控制对Raiden来说早已不再是新鲜事，但毕竟不是每天都能“有幸”碰到被一个发情中的同性压住这种事，而这位同性还恰巧顶着一张和自己一模一样的脸。Raiden对他现下的境遇感到有些绝望，没有任何一次VR训练或是实战经验能够告诉他该如何正确处理另外一个你对你的情欲问题，更不用提你对另一个你恨之入骨。

“Why won’t you die！”就在Raiden边痛苦地喘息边胡思乱想的时候，Jack已经褪下了自己的上衣，正企图拉开Raiden的裤子拉链，而Raiden对此束手无策只能采取语言攻击。出乎他意料的是，这句话居然让Jack整个人停滞了下来。维持着把手覆在Raiden裆部的动作，Jack缓缓地抬起头，他的眼中不再是情欲氤氲，也不见嗜血的杀戮欲，而是流露出一种Raiden无法辨别无从理解的复杂而陌生的情感。

在过了Raiden觉得是本世纪最难熬的几秒后，Jack的嘴角牵起了一抹称得上是温柔的微笑：“As you wish...”

即使只有那么几秒的时间，Raiden还是被那笑容恍惚了心神，直到Jack握住他稍稍抬头的分身时他才恍然惊醒。不得不说，双臂脱臼处传来的疼痛让Raiden的身体愈发敏感起来，而要害被一个长相相同的人握在手里揉搓所带来的感官刺激，使Raiden的神智再次陷入一片混沌迷茫之中。

“没想到你这么有感觉。”Jack贴着Raiden的耳朵低声笑道，“被我弄就这么舒服吗？”耳垂被含住舔舐的湿热感和被Jack言语刺激的羞耻感让Raiden整个人感觉一阵燥热酥麻，完全忘记了手臂的疼痛，下身迅速变硬挺立了起来。

“呃……不……”只是微微张嘴，一声难以抑制的呻吟就溢出了Raiden唇间。似乎被自己无意间发出的耻辱的声音吓到一般，他随即紧闭了嘴，再次扭动身体奋力挣扎起来，双腿无力地在空中踢蹬着。这样的举动对Raiden的处境没有任何益处，反而让Jack的气息粗重了几分，更为用力地取悦着手中的物事，大拇指若有似无地挑逗着Raiden已经冒出晶莹液体的前端，而另一只手则是沾了Raiden的前液，灵巧地滑到了他紧闭的臀缝，在试探性的浅浅戳刺了几下后，便毫不留情地没入了两根手指。

“呜——！”已经处于爆发前夕的Raiden被体内突然涌现的异物感给生生阻断。他努力向前缩起身子，企图逃避这粗鲁的进攻。而Jack自然不会让他得逞，他紧紧箍住Raiden精瘦的腰肢，两根手指如同剪刀一样在Raiden体内撑开，反复旋转摩擦，寻找着能让Raiden哭喊的那一点。

“拿……拿出去……”本该是一句威胁的话语却在Raiden支离破碎的呻吟中变得沙哑而诱惑。Jack似是终于忍耐不住一般，猛地拔出深埋于Raiden体内的手指，这使Raiden发出了一声不知是由于松了口气还是因空虚而不满的叹息。

正当Raiden以为这一切终于结束的时候，一个比手指粗壮的多，炙热而坚硬的物体一举贯穿了他的下身。整个人被由内至外撕裂的剧痛让Raiden一下子从先前情欲的迷雾中清醒过来。“呃啊啊啊——”痛苦的吼声不受控制地冲出了Raiden的喉咙。“我要杀了你！我他妈要杀了你！”

被Raiden温暖紧窒的肉穴包裹所带来的快感几乎让Jack发狂。和身下剧烈粗暴的冲撞形成鲜明对比的是，Jack安抚似的啄吻着Raiden的脊梁，再次抚慰起他半软的分身，另一只手玩弄揪扯着他的乳首，企图把Raiden重新拖入快感的深渊。

Raiden感觉自己处于水深火热之中，在快感与痛苦之间苦苦挣扎。Jack扣住他的腰，在他身体里卖力地抽送着，这带动了Raiden的手臂再次疼痛起来。归功于Raiden长年奔走在战场上的经历，他早已学会了如何享受受伤，即使现在体内没有痛觉抑制剂，他也能察觉到Jack强加给他的痛苦正一丝一丝的消失，而分身和乳头同时被Jack无情地把玩着的快感却被放大无数倍。

“嗯……Jack……停，快停下……”听到Raiden呻吟自己的名字让Jack越发激动起来，每次抽插都几乎退到穴口，再恶狠狠地整根没入。人造血液混杂着体液让两人的结合处变得黏黏糊糊，咕唧咕唧的水声和肉体相撞的啪啪声不绝于耳，淫靡浑浊的空气充斥着这个虚拟的空间——这个数十小时前还是Raiden和Rose互诉爱意的卧室。

似乎想要惩罚Raiden一瞬间的分神，Jack重重地一挺腰，恰巧擦过了Raiden体内凸起的某一点。“啊——”Raiden猛地将头往后甩，倚在Jack的肩膀上闭着眼大口喘息着，渴求着空气。Jack心领神会地继续朝那一点发起攻击，边用力地撸动着Raiden的硬挺。

“睁开眼看看吧。”Jack用一种Raiden从未听过的性感磁性的声线诱哄着他。Raiden茫然地顺从了他的要求，只见到他和Rose的卧室里的镜子中映射出一个男人匍匐在另外一个男人身上，上下耸动着腰肢。两人仿佛是双生子般，有着相同的长相，相同的体型，都一脸沉醉其中的餍足表情。“好好看着你这副堕落的样子，这是我给你的礼物。”

Raiden深深地厌恶自己，唾弃自己屈服于欲望的理智和追逐快感的身体。看着镜中自己被狠狠操弄的不堪入目的画面，受虐和被羞辱的快感完全冲昏了他的头脑。Raiden甚至对Jack没有用润滑剂感到庆幸，如此高的抽插频率也许会让他从内部燃烧起来。他最终自暴自弃地放弃抵抗，不再压抑自己的呻吟声，放声浪叫起来，在Jack越加凶猛的冲撞中渐渐攀上顶峰。

“啊嗯……Ja……Jack！”Jack的分身再一次深深地顶入他的身体，一股激烈的电流沿着脊椎上窜直达大脑。Raiden的欲望终于喷薄而出，零星地洒落在地板上和镜面上。而高潮导致后穴急剧收缩，Jack咆哮着在Raiden体内进行最后的冲刺，几十下抽送之后，一股滚烫的急流喷射在Raiden的体内。Jack精疲力尽地趴伏在Raiden身上，缓缓平复着气息。

依然沉浸在高潮余韵中的Raiden试图找回视线的焦点，朦胧中隐约看到眼前的VR场景正在慢慢崩坏，整个空间逐步被黑暗侵蚀，Jack压在他身上的重量也在缓缓消失，但Raiden却感受到一种奇妙的充盈感。“Jack？”Jack微眯着双眼，深深凝视着Raiden良久，有点迟疑地将唇贴上Raiden的。这是他们的第一个吻，不是煽情的舌吻，也没有唇齿交缠。Raiden没有反抗，安静地接受着Jack的亲吻。片刻后，Jack挪开了他们相接的双唇，下巴无力地搁在Raiden肩膀上。

“I love you, Raiden.”Jack在Raiden的耳边喃喃低语道。“我永远不会让任何人伤害你——包括我自己。”Raiden不敢相信自己的耳朵，直勾勾地瞪住Jack，却惊恐地发现Jack的身体已经变得透明起来，散发出柔和的光芒，仿佛只是个幻像一样漂浮在他上方。Raiden被Jack轻轻地抱住，却无法感受到Jack的触碰。他们之间的界限渐渐消失，身体彼此交融，合二为一。一种内心的空虚终于被填满，找回长久以来被自己忽略丢弃的本我的感觉让Raiden全身涌动着一股暖流。黑暗包裹着他们，犹如回到了他们最初存在的地方……

Raiden是被暴雨声吵醒的，发现自己衣冠不整地躺在一地的镜子碎片上。失神地望着窗外电闪雷鸣，Raiden努力说服自己这一切不过是一场梦。他的衬衫尽管有些凌乱但依然完好如初，他的双臂并没有脱臼，而腰部和后穴也没有传来应有的酸痛。唯一证明前一晚确实以某种形式发生过什么的是他裆部一片黏腻，还有前所未有的心绪宁静。

Jack没有骗他，他确实像Raiden一直希望的那样消失了，不过是以和Raiden融为一体的方式。Raiden可以感受到Jack的气息已经彻底不复存在，他将再也无法扰乱Raiden的生活，但也无法以一个独立的人格参与其中，无论是交谈还是争执，无论是扭打还是拥抱，这些都在Jack选择了Raiden时化作了不可能——但这也是他作为一个保护性人格对自己的制造者表达爱的方式。

Raiden决定在假期结束前回家一趟。“Jack！你还好吗？之前是我太冲动了，我不该……”“没关系，Rose，那家伙的事我已经解决了，他不会再伤害到你们了。”重新被家人接纳的喜悦似乎让先前发生的事都变得无关紧要，Raiden的生活重新步上正轨。

“Kevin，觉不觉得Raiden自从假期回来就像变了一个人？”Courtney在一起闲聊中提及。“据Raiden自己说，他已经解决了Jack的问题。唉，假期和家人真是好东西啊。”“不，我是说他变得更冷静也更冷漠了，怎么说呢，他变得更——Jack了。”

“啊……嗯……”浴室里传出白发男人毫不顾忌的呻吟。他赤身裸体地站在镜子前，额前碎发被汗水浸湿，脸颊上泛起异样的潮红，眼里的清明早已被饥渴的欲望取代。右手揉搓着自己的坚挺，左手的三根手指在后庭里越来越快地进进出出。看着镜中取悦自己的双手，他回忆着什么似的玩弄着自己的身体。没多久，白发男人就迎来了几乎将他淹没的高潮。

“……Jack！”

 

END.


End file.
